disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1982
]] opens]] Events *The Walt Disney Home Video ending promo, titled ''Walt Disney and You, debuts. Theatrical releases Feature films *February 5 - Night Crossing *March 26 - Robin Hood (re-issue) *April 2 - Fantasia (re-issue) *June 4 - Bambi (re-issue) *July 9 - TRON *July 30 - Tex *December 17 - Peter Pan (re-issue) Shorts *''Buyer Be Wise'' *''Get It Right: Following Directions with Goofy'' *October 1 - Vincent *October 27 - Fun with Mr. Future VHS releases *''The Legend of Sleepy Hollow'' *''The Wind in the Willows'' *''Night Crossing'' *''Snowball Express'' *''Justin Morgan Had A Horse'' *''Storybook Classics'' *July - Alice in Wonderland and Dumbo (sales only) *November - The Three Caballeros, Fun and Fancy Free, Swiss Family Robinson and The Parent Trap *December - Babes in Toyland Direct-to-video releases * A Day at Disneyland * A Walt Disney Christmas Television *March 17 - Herbie, the Love Bug *December 5 - A Disney Christmas Gift Theme Park Events *October 1 - Walt Disney World's EPCOT Center opens to the public. People Births *January 13 - Ruth Wilson (actress) *January 26 - Wes Brown (actor) *February 3 - Bridget Regan (actress) *February 5 - Brian Jones (actor) *February 22 - Dichen Lachman (actress) *March 3 - Jessica Biel (actress) *March 6 - Felicia Barton (singer and songwriter) *March 10 - Shin Koyamada (actor) *March 11 - Thora Birch (actress) *March 20 - Nick Blood (actor, director and producer) and Erica Luttrell (actress and voice actress) *March 21 - Santino Fontana (actor) *March 25 - Jenny Slate (actress) and Danica Patrick (professional stock car racing driver) *March 30 - Jason Dohring (actor) *April 1 - Taran Killam (actor, comedian, and writer) and Sam Huntington (actor) *April 3 - Cobie Smulders (actress) *April 5 - Hayley Atwell (actress) *April 9 - Jay Baruchel (actor) *April 15 - Seth Rogen (actor, comedian and voice actor) *April 19 - Cassandra Morris (actress, author and voice actress) *April 22 - Cassidy Freeman (actress and musician) *April 24 - Kelly Clarkson (singer, songwriter, and actress) *April 30 - Kirsten Dunst (actress) *May 1 - Jamie Dornan (actor) *May 11 - Jonathan Jackson (actor, musician and author) *May 16 - Tiya Sircar (actress) *May 19 - Rebecca Hall (actress) *May 20 - Sierra Boggess (actress and singer) *June 16 - Missy Peregrym (actress) *June 30 - Lizzy Caplan (actress) *July 8 - Sophia Bush (actress) *July 9 - Toby Kebbell (actor) *July 14 - Teri Reeves (actress) *July 18 - Priyanka Chopra (actress, singer and songwriter) *July 24 - Anna Paquin (actress) and Elisabeth Moss (actress) *July 29 - Allison Mack (actress) *July 30 - Yvonne Strahovski (actress) *August 20 - Meghan Ory (actress) *August 25 - Benjamin Diskin (voice actor) *September 10 - Bret Iwan (voice actor) *September 27 - Anna Camp (actress) *September 30 - Lacey Chabert (actress and voice actress) *October 3 - Erik von Detten (voice actor) *October 6 - Michael Arden (actor and singer) * October 10 - Dan Stevens (actor) *October 15 - Tyler Jacob Moore (actor) and Lane Toran (actor and musician) * October 18 - Ne-Yo (singer and actor) *October 23 - Bradley Pierce (actor and voice actor) *October 28 - Matt Smith (actor) *November 10 - Heather Matarazzo (actress) *November 12 - Anne Hathaway (actress) *November 18 - Damon Wayans Jr. (actor, screnwriter and comedian) *November 28 - Adam McArthur (actor and martial artist) *November 29 - Gemma Chan (actress) *December 29 - Alison Brie (actress) Deaths *January 5 - Hans Conried (actor and comedian) *January 8 - Reta Shaw (actress) *April 25 - Don Wilson (announcer and actor) *May 1 - Gene Sheldon (actor and musician) *June 11 - Al Rinker (composer) *June 27 - Jack Mullaney (actor) *July 23 - Vic Morrow (actor) *August 2 - Cathleen Nesbitt (actress) *September - Christine Nelson (actress) *September 2 - Jay Novello (actor) *December 2 - Marty Feldman (comedian and screenwriter) 1982